Chocolates
by andybluee
Summary: En el cual Akko busca los mejores chocolates para San Valentin.


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Little Witch Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito es únicamente con fines lúdicos.

* * *

Luna Nova no suele destacar por la diversión que ofrece. Después de todo, es una escuela, las próximas brujas van a aprender magia y cargan con la reputación del nombre de su institución como un peso muerto en sus espaldas. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando alguna alumna rebelde y despreocupada de toda regla y etiqueta lleva alegría (y casi siempre desastre) con sus travesuras. Una década atrás, Chariot du Nord entendió más que nadie lo tedioso de la situación como estudiante y por eso, ahora que es parte del profesorado, busca ayudar a que sus alumnas pasen una temporada agradable (y, por qué no, hasta divertida) durante su estancia en la academia.

Febrero había comenzado hace una semana y, con ello, las tiendas de los pueblos vecinos se llenaron de colores rojos y rosados, adornos en forma de corazón y descuentos de todo tipo para los enamorados. Aunque cierta tradición un poco más moderna también dictaba que, además de amor, se celebraba la amistad el próximo día 14. Así que, con esto en mente, la profesora Du Nord decidió tomar valor y compartir su idea con la directora. Había sido difícil, pero después de usar todo su encanto, el resto de profesoras aceptaron y hasta se entusiasmaron también: celebrarían una pequeña reunión en el salón principal de Luna Nova con motivo del día de San Valentín.

Dividieron, como siempre, las tareas entre las chicas para que limpiaran antes y después del evento, adornaran el salón, consiguieran comida y dulces, y trajeran algún entretenimiento sano (algo como una orquesta de música clásica, pensaron). Esa era la idea, jamás imaginaron que llegado el momento, Lotte (después de escuchar el consejo de Akko, encargadas de la limpieza del salón) invocaría a los espíritus de los objetos para transportarlos más fácilmente, haciendo que muchos de éstos se perdieran o terminaran en los pasillos; que Hanna y Barbara repartirían invitaciones entre los jóvenes de los pueblos cercanos; que Jasminka y el resto del equipo verde prepararían comida como para un ejército, dejando la cocina desabastecida por casi un mes; y que Wangari conocía a un chico rockero y lo invitaría para que su banda tocara (unos pocos decibeles más de los que los pobres oídos de las maestras aguantaban). Todo pintaba para ser una catástrofe de dimensiones colosales y ya era suficientemente tarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Solo les quedaba estar presentes y controlar lo mejor que se pudiera la situación. Diana había tenido que salir unos días, "asuntos Cavendish" argumentó entonces. Aunque regresaría a tiempo para el evento, se lamentaba de no intervenir en la supervisión como en otras ocasiones.

Ese mismo día por la mañana, Akko pensaba en cómo escaparse. Por supuesto, quería a todas sus amigas por igual, por lo que compartir el día con ellas en la fiesta sonaba a una bella oportunidad para divertirse, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba consciente del extraño sentimiento que desde hacía unos meses empezó a desarrollar por la más inteligente y bella de sus compañeras, lo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa solo de pensar en estar presente, rodeada de un ambiente "romántico". Solían pasar tanto tiempo juntas desde el accidente con la exprofesora Croix que era difícil no caer rendida a sus pies. Y, a pesar de que Diana se comportaba mucho más amable, aún era estricta cuando se trataba del estudio, reglas y tradiciones, y aún actuaba con cautela cuando Akko le demostraba el mismo afecto que al resto de sus amigas con abrazos y su característico lenguaje corporal. Sin embargo, la entusiasta brujita no perdía la esperanza de decirle la verdad, pues había descubierto a su compañera un par de veces con la mirada fija en ella durante las clases y estaba segura de que las pálidas mejillas de su amiga se cubrían de un rojo intenso en ciertas ocasiones cuando Akko tocaba sus manos, ya fuera por accidente o con toda la intención de comprobar si lo que veía era verdad. Finalmente, encontró la excusa perfecta para desaparecer en sus raíces japonesas. Les preguntó a Sucy y Lotte si había algún problema en que fuera al pueblo a comprar algunos chocolates, pues era una tradición en su país regalarlos ese día, insistiendo en que no hacía falta que la acompañaran ni le dijeran a sus demás amigas a dónde iba, pues volvería pronto. Ellas aceptaron cubrirla de las profesoras y ella siguió su plan sin tropiezos.

Akko estaba feliz de haber aprendido a volar su escoba en unas pocas lecciones, ya no dependía de que sus amigas la llevaran a todo lugar, aunque extrañaba las clases privadas con quien fue su tutora favorita, la misma chica que no podía salir de sus pensamientos ni un instante. Una vez en el pueblo, formuló el hechizo que minimizó su escoba para guardarla en una cartera que traía con ella. Comenzó a caminar sin dirección por el pueblo y sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente a Last Wednesday Society donde el encargado la saludó algo extrañado, pues siempre iba acompañada de sus dos amigas. Aun así, le ofreció cortésmente lo que necesitara.

—No tendrás chocolates, ¿o sí? —dijo ella sin mucha esperanza.

Sin contestar a su pregunta vocalmente, le mostró una cajita empolvada con chocolates que parecían rancios. La chica hizo una mueca de asco y él le ofreció tomar uno para convencerse de que eran buenos. La respuesta fue todo lo contrario, la brujita escupió el dulce y se limpió la boca con su manga luego de hacerle un puchero de enojo. Sorprendido por el resultado, tomó uno de los chocolates también para comprobar su estado. Al contrario que ella, lo disfrutó como si fuera todo un manjar.

—Pero si están muy buenos —señaló todavía saboreándolos.

—Sí, bueno, creo que no es lo que busco… iré a ver si hay más tiendas por aquí.

–¡Espera! ¿Qué tal estos? —dijo sacando otra cajita, esta vez mucho más pulcra, los chocolates se veían deliciosos—. Toma, prueba uno, cortesía de la casa.

Esta vez sí que le gustaron, sus amigas solo merecían lo mejor, así que tomó la cajita y pagó contenta. Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió de la cafetería con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba feliz de haber venido, no se arrepentía de haber obtenido unos chocolates tan ricos. Por otro lado, aún era muy temprano, si regresaba ahora, la fiesta apenas habría comenzado y no quería lidiar con esos ojos azules en un salón rodeada de corazones. Para distraerse de sus pensamientos, leyó la caja de chocolates y se dio cuenta de que era su marca favorita en la infancia, eso la alegró, así que la abrió de nuevo con la intención de robar un chocolate y cuando se disponía a comerlo una pequeña niña le disparó un chorro de agua con una pistola de juguete.

—¡Oye! —gritó enojada.

—¿Me regalas tu chocolate? —dijo simplemente la pequeña, cargaba una mochilita con ella y usaba unos lentes con demasiada graduación para su edad, Akko no le calculaba más de 6 años.

La forma en habló, su voz tan inocente, y el hecho de que aún deseaba hacer tiempo la llevó a obedecer a la niña.

—S-sí, toma… ¿Estás sola? —preguntó mientras la pequeña comía.

—No, estoy jugando con mis amigos, están escondidos en el parque. Me aburrí de no encontrarlos y vine a dispararle a la gente que pasaba por aquí.

—Eso no está bien, alguien podría enojarse. ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlos? —Se ofreció.

Ambas caminaron de nuevo al parque. Curiosamente estaba algo retirado de la tienda, pues les llevó un buen rato llegar; una vez ahí también notó que no parecía muy grande. Akko no entendía porqué la niñita caminó tanto y cómo podrían perderse varios niños ahí. Al menos, durante el camino la pequeña no volvió a dispararle a nadie, aunque custodiaba su pistola de juguete como si fuera un tesoro. Akko quiso ver el juguete más de cerca y se ganó otro chorro de agua en respuesta, después de eso no insistió más.

—Y bien, ¿dónde estaban jugan…

—¿Eres una bruja de Luna Nova, verdad? —interrumpió la pequeña antes de que la otra pudiera terminar de preguntar.

Akko pensó en sí misma y en lo impaciente que era a esa edad (y que aún seguía siendo), así que en vez de molestarse con ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa y sacó su varita para soltar unas cuantas chispas. Al ver la sonrisa de la niña, la brujita se emocionó mucho: este era su sueño, llevar alegría a las personas, y aunque fuera solo una, hacía que su corazón latiera feliz.

—¿Quieres ver más? —preguntó Akko contenta.

—¡Sí!

Y esa fue su señal. La varita estaba cargada por completo, por lo que debía durarle al menos un par de horas, además, recordando la última explicación que le dieron sus profesoras sobre el nuevo alcance de las piedras filosofales y el nuevo flujo de magia proveniente de los corazones creyentes de todas las personas, seguramente no tendría problema en usarla todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Comenzó con su siempre favorita y dominada magia de transformación en sí misma, se convirtió en un conejo primero y estuvo así durante un rato, pues la niña parecía disfrutar apuntándole con la pistolita. Hubo un momento en que se acercó a ella y la cargó, acariciándola un poco toscamente. Algo incómoda por la forma en que la pequeña la lastimaba, deshizo esa forma y en seguida se transformó en elefante. Con sus enormes orejas voló un poco por el cielo e invitó a la pequeña a treparse en su lomo, la niña era muy liviana y Akko estaba llena de energía, así que dieron unas cuantas vueltas al parque.

* * *

—¡Hola, señoritas! —saludó Diana. Llevaba un rato supervisando la fiesta, pero cuando vio que hasta las profesoras más veteranas se unían a la pista lo tomó como una señal de que todo estaba bajo control y se animó a preguntar, por fin, por cierta brujita que no había visto desde que regresó de su viaje.

—¿Qué tal, Diana? —contestó Lotte muy alegre—. Veo que después de todo está siendo un éxito, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente, todo está en orden. No negaré que me preocupaba un poco la elección de música y los invitados inesperados, no obstante, todo parece marchar muy bien.

A pesar del ruido exterior, un silencio incómodo rodeaba a las tres chicas.

—¿Necesitas algo, Diana? —preguntó al fin Sucy.

—No, no es nada. Excepto, me preguntaba si… No he visto a Akko. ¿Está ella bien? —preguntó desviando la mirada y con más preocupación en su voz de la que en un principio quiso hacer notar.

Lotte y Sucy se miraron fijamente como intercambiando un secreto. Justamente, antes de que Diana se acercara a ellas estaban hablando de que ya era muy tarde. Un viaje a Blytonbury, incluso uno en el que tomaran su tiempo para llegar, más lo que su amiga tardara en encontrar los chocolates que fue a buscar, no debía haberle tomado mucho tiempo. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que la vieron por última vez. Diana notó su secretismo y exigió saber qué ocurría. Las chicas se sorprendieron de la expresividad de su compañera, pero estaban al tanto de las miradas furtivas que tanto ella como Akko se dedicaban pensando en que nadie más se daría cuenta, así que, notando su preocupación, le contaron sobre el regalo que su amiga pensaba hacerles.

—Estábamos pensando en ir a buscarla —comenzó Sucy una vez que terminaron de contarle sobre su viaje al pueblo.

—Pero no habíamos podido escaparnos porque las profesoras aún estaban vigilándonos —finalizó Lotte.

—Yo iré, les diré a las profesoras que debo atender un asunto personal, no me interrogarán —concluyó Diana, alejándose de ellas apresuradamente.

* * *

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que pasó. Seguramente tus amigos ya se fueron del parque, ¿no tienes que ir con tus papás? —pregunta Akko sinceramente preocupada.

—No tengo papás, quiero quedarme contigo —responde la pequeña alegremente.

—¡¿Qué?!

La brujita no espera esa respuesta y su última transformación se deshace completamente. Después de recobrarse, Akko toma a la pequeña por los hombros y la ve directamente a los ojos, no sabe si sentir tristeza o cómo reaccionar ante tal revelación así que deja que la niña hable. Sin titubeos, le cuenta que vive en el orfanato a unas calles del parque, que se había escapado porque quería divertirse y que ahora que la conoce no piensa volver. Sin saber de dónde saca fuerza, Akko le explica que no puede ir con ella y la abraza con algo de tristeza. Cuando se separan, escucha una voz muy conocida detrás de ella.

—¡Akko! —grita Diana, más que preocupada por no encontrarla, se escucha feliz de encontrarla.

—D-diana… ¡Hola! —responde levantándose y separándose de la niña, que en estos momentos se encuentra algo confusa ante la escena que está presenciando.

Ambas se congelan al estar frente a frente. Akko ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de vestirse para la fiesta pues pensó que, aun cuando intentara tardarse, llegaría a tiempo. Diana, en cambio, viste elegante, no se había cambiado porque salió corriendo en su búsqueda directamente desde la fiesta. Para Akko, ver a su compañera vestida es una bella distracción. El momento solo es interrumpido cuando la niñita jala de su ropa a Akko para llamar su atención. Ésta siente repentinamente la necesidad de explicarle a Diana lo que sucede. Recobrándose de su encuentro, las palabras fluyen fácilmente y cuando termina su relato, toma la mano de la niña para presentarla con su amiga, pero la pequeña apunta su pistola hacia Diana y le lanza un chorro de agua en la cara, riendo alegremente.

—¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!… Diana, disculpa, ya ni me acordaba que la traía con ella —intenta disculparse, pero la pequeña corre antes de que Akko pueda continuar—. ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Antes de seguirla, voltea con Diana e intenta limpiarla con su propia ropa, pero nota que es demasiado incómodo después de empezar.

—Descuida, Akko. Estoy bien, es solo agua. Vamos tras ella —intenta sonar serena, pero la cercanía de su amiga no ayuda.

—S-sí, ¿viste para dónde se fue? —pregunta al fin separándose un poco.

Deciden tomar caminos distintos para hallarla, si alguna la encuentra lanzaría una bengala.

* * *

Cuando Hannah y Barbara decidieron invitar a los chicos de Glastonbury y Blytonbury se aseguraron de elegir a jóvenes acomodados y preferentemente de su edad, confiando ciegamente en su discreción. Sin embargo, tal como un trío de brujitas pudo colarse en la fiesta del famoso hijo de un conde y ministro, las chicas de Luna Nova no pudieron evitar que acudieran a su pequeña reunión algunos invitados no deseados: hermanos pequeños resentidos por no haber sido citados; niños del pueblo que, si bien hace unos meses solían molestar a las alumnas de la academia, habían terminado por formar un selecto y no muy grande club de fans de brujitas, y chicas no brujas que también deseaban la atención de los jóvenes, por mencionar lo más destacable.

Sucy había planeado soltar otra Abeja cupido si las cosas se tornaban muy aburridas, pero viendo la situación actual, se le ocurrió que una mejor idea sería dormir a las profesoras para que no pudieran detener lo que se venía. Sigilosamente se acercó a la zona de bebidas y vertió un poco de pócima para dormir en los vasos de los adultos y ¡listo!, diversión asegurada.

* * *

La primera en hallar a la pequeña es Diana. La encuentra sentada en el portón de una casa descuidada y con pinta de haber sido abandonada mucho tiempo atrás. La niña sonríe, pistola en mano apuntando a la bruja, ésta lanza su bengala antes de volverla a perder.

—¡Hola, Diana! ¿Cómo va tu San Valentín? —pregunta la pequeña sin dejar de apuntar.

En respuesta ella levanta una ceja. Es una curiosa pregunta viniendo de una niñita.

—Este es mi día favorito del año —retoma la palabra al ver que la bruja no responde—. Hace muchos años era más divertido, por supuesto. La magia de amor solo podía ser controlada por los cupidos. La mayoría de los usuarios mágicos, como las brujas, solían respetar nuestro trabajo pero cuando el flujo de Yggdrasil comenzó a disminuir fue la única época del año en que podíamos darnos el gusto de hacer travesuras.

—¿Cupidos?

—¡No soy la única! No creerás que un solo ser basta para gastarle bromas a todo el mundo en este día, ¿o sí? —pregunta con picardía disparando a su cara.

—Por supuesto que no —contesta Diana limpiándose el agua—. He leído sobre ustedes, pero pensé…

—¿Que habíamos dejado de lanzar flechas y enamorar a la gente? Bueno, sí, algo así. Ahora uso una pistola, mismo efecto… ¿Sabes? Fue toda una fortuna haberme topado con Akko. Quería agradecerle por liberar el Grand Triskellion y darnos la oportunidad a mis hermanos y a mí de poder volver a jugar, pero cuando vi lo deprimida que estaba, pensé que podría ayudar. Le lancé un chorro de agua para que se enamorara de algún chico, aunque no funcionó. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, después de todo, estaba buscando chocolates, seguramente para regalárselos a una persona especial. Luego llegaste tú y lo vi en sus miradas… ¡Ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada! No es justo, aunque siguiera disparándoles —hizo una pequeña pausa y susurró— ya hicieron el trabajo por ustedes mismas.

Diana apenas escucha eso último cuando Akko aparece, había visto la bengala y no tardó mucho en llegar.

—¡Aquí estás! —señala alegre al ver a la pequeña—. Qué bueno que la encontraste, detective Diana… ¿Diana?

La mayor de las brujitas aún no termina de procesar las palabras que la niña le había dicho al final "ya hicieron el trabajo por ustedes mismas", ¿eso significa que Akko también…? Sale de sus cavilaciones solo al escuchar su nombre repetidas veces. La cara de su amiga refleja confusión, pero también preocupación y, antes de que pueda contestar, la niñita retoma la atención.

—Muchas gracias por pasar el día conmigo, Akko. Me divertí mucho. También quería agradecerte por liberar la magia que cambió al mundo, pero no tuve oportunidad y ya es hora de que me vaya.

—¿Qué? —pregunta la aludida sin entender nada.

La niña transforma su aspecto; en vez de lentes, una venda cubre sus ojos; en lugar de pistola, sostiene un pequeño arco; la mochila se transforma en un carcaj y su ropa no es más contemporánea sino una toga blanca. Cualquiera reconocería de quién se trata.

—Quizás venga a visitarlas el próximo año. ¡Adiós! —dice extendiendo sus alas y tomando vuelo para desaparecer finalmente en un punto en el cielo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Akko extrañada.

—Estuviste jugando toda la tarde con un cupido —responde Diana como si nada y todavía mirando el cielo—. Ya es un poco tarde, ¿qué tal si volvemos un rato a la fiesta?

Akko asiente con nerviosismo y sube a la escoba de su amiga sin mencionar intencionalmente que trae la suya propia (y tampoco es que a Diana le desagrade llevarla abrazada). Ninguna menciona nada de lo que ocurrió, aunque a ambas las deja pensando.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo.

Las dos integrantes del equipo azul son las primeras en saludar, alegres de que Diana haya vuelto y preguntándole si puede darle una mano a las maestras con el desastre en el que se había convertido la fiesta. Nada grave, solo unas cuantas riñas por parte de los invitados no deseados. Así que, con su siempre autoritaria voz, ella se acerca a los chicos que están causando desastres para apaciguarlos. También, después de unos cuantos hechizos, despierta a las profesoras y, a petición suya —pues sabe que sus amigas solo querían pasar un día divertido—, éstas aceptan que la fiesta continúe por unas horas más.

Pasado un rato, Akko les entrega una por una a sus amigas los valiosos chocolates que consiguió. Comienza por Lotte y Sucy, agregando al detalle un tierno abrazo. Después les da los suyos a sus amigas del equipo verde; Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka quienes igualmente la atrapan en un fuerte abrazo grupal. Luego se acerca con las brujitas del equipo azul, Hannah y Barbara no son lo que se dice sus mejores amigas, pero se portan bien con ella. Finalmente, cuando está a punto de entregarle el suyo a Diana, nota que la caja está vacía. No se le había ocurrido contar las piezas, incluso había pensado que tal vez le sobrarían para comer después.

—Perdón, Diana. No los conté… ¡No es que no quisiera darte! —se disculpa apenada y algunas de las chicas se ofrecen a darle el suyo a la brujita faltante.

—No hace falta —les dice a todas ellas—. No tenías que hacerlo de todos modos —dijo dirigiéndose a Akko—. Gracias por intentar hacer este detalle de cualquier forma.

Con un leve puchero de tristeza, Akko se resigna y continúa un rato en la fiesta hasta que siente que su ánimo no puede mejorar. Se disculpa con sus amigas por retirarse temprano y se dirige a su habitación. Con algo de tristeza, las brujitas concluyen silenciosamente que, si alguien debe seguirla, tiene que ser Diana. Ella, sin percatarse que ya estaba decidido, sale tras de su amiga.

De camino por los pasillos, Akko hace un recuento de su día, está feliz de haberle podido alegrar el día a la niñ… a cupido. ¡Estuvo toda la tarde con un cupido! Todavía no lo asimila, y el hecho de que Diana tampoco haya mencionado nada al respecto le parece curioso.

—Diana —susurra para sí a unos pasos de su habitación—, ojalá tuviera el valor de confesarte lo que siento. Incluso fuiste tan genial como para ir a buscarme y ni así pude regalarte nada.

Una vez dentro, avienta la cartera que traía consigo a la cama y ésta se abre sola dejando salir un paquete que Akko no recordaba haber comprado. Al acercarse se da cuenta de que es la primera caja que el encargado del café le había ofrecido comprar. Extrañada, decide abrirla. Los chocolates no se parecen a los que vio la primera vez, y hay una nota dentro:

 _Gracias por todo.  
Sé que estabas buscando chocolates. Estos son mis favoritos, compártelos con la persona que amas._

 _Cupido._

La puerta suena y la dulce voz de Diana pregunta si puede pasar. Akko abre solo después de volver a guardar el paquete. Un silencio incómodo envuelve a ambas chicas, no pueden verse a los ojos y sus posturas son incómodamente rígidas, están paradas en el centro de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Diana finalmente.

—Sí, solo algo cansada. Ya sabes, estuve todo el día jugando con… —su voz se apaga antes de poder terminar la frase.

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —la invita, tomando ella la iniciativa y sentándose en la cama de su compañera, moviendo sin querer la cartera.

Akko la imita y armándose de valor toma el paquete de su escondite.

—En Japón, son las chicas quienes le regalan a los chicos chocolates el 14 de febrero y no a cualquiera, solo a aquellos que les gustan. Si alguno de ellos tiene los mismos sentimientos, un mes después repite el regalo con chocolates blancos. Yo… no esperaba que las demás conocieran esa tradición, así que simplemente dije que se regalaban chocolates entre los amigos, aunque eso también se acostumbra.

Para este momento Diana está muy nerviosa, observa el paquete en las manos de su amiga y aguarda pacientemente a que termine su explicación, pero se pregunta si dirá algo más, algo que tenga que ver con ella y detenga el doloroso y rápido palpitar de su corazón. Akko no es ajena a lo que experimenta su compañera, está sintiendo lo mismo. No sabe cómo ha podido hablar hasta ahora. Abre la caja, toma un chocolate y lo coloca en la mano de Diana.

—Estuve todo el día evitándote —continúa.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡No me malentiendas! —explica todavía demasiado alterada y luchando por mantener el contacto visual—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Siendo honesta, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, tanto que… Por favor acepta este chocolate como símbolo de nuestra amis… —se detiene, sabe que si no lo dice ahora, no lo dirá después—. Me gustas, Diana. No solo como amiga. La verdad es que te quiero. Eres tan perfecta en todo, te esfuerzas por lo que quieres y siempre estás ayudando a todas las personas que te rodean. Me gustaría ser la persona que se encargue de cuidarte como cuidas de los demás. Has sido tan amable y cálida conmigo, y cada momento contigo es tan feliz que sería imposible no enamorarme de ti.

Ahí está, la declaración que estaba esperando escuchar. Siempre supo que Akko sería quien daría el primer paso si es que la correspondía, pero nada la había preparado para la felicidad que siente al saber que sus sentimientos son mutuos.

—No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, Diana —continúa al ver que la otra bruja deja pasar lo que parecen ser minutos sin decir nada—. Lo siento, no debí decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo y cupido me dejó esta nota, creo que era el impulso que me faltaba para poder confesarme… No tienes que aceptarme si no quieres. Pero puedes quedarte el chocolate, no significa nada —susurra la última frase y baja cabeza al terminar de hablar, una lágrima amenaza con salir de sus ojos como respuesta al silencio de su amiga.

Diana no puede responder, la forma en que Akko tropieza con sus palabras mientras intenta explicar lo que siente es demasiado tierna para manejarlo.

—Akko, mírame —dice finalmente—. Por supuesto que significa algo. Acabas de hacerme muy feliz con tu regalo y no hablo solo del chocolate. No eres la única que se siente de esa forma.

—¿Eh? Entonces tú…

—Yo no soy perfecta pero te agradezco por pensarlo. Y si me he portado tan dulce contigo es porque tú lo has hecho primero. Al principio creía que solo me tratabas como al resto de tus amigas, después de todo, tu energía positiva es contagiosa. Pero luego me vi esperando pasar más momentos a tu lado, y cada uno de ellos se ha convertido en un tesoro que valoro inmensamente, no quería aceptar que simplemente me estabas tratando como a las demás —Diana hace una pausa para asimilar lo que acaba de decir. Se pregunta si esto es lo que en verdad quiere, pero al ver a la chica frente a ella toda duda se disipa—. También te quiero, Akko.

Todavía confusas por la tensión de la que acaban de deshacerse pero también felices, pasan los siguientes minutos sin decir nada, y con sus sentimientos a punto de desbordarse, Akko deja salir todo lo que siente en un repentino abrazo.

Al inicio, Diana solo se deja abrazar, peo luego rodea con sus brazos la espalda de la chica frente a ella y, lo que comienza siendo un abrazo desesperado, termina siendo un contacto más familiar y cómodo. Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, ambas se separan, el chocolate aún está en manos de Diana. Lo corta por la mitad y le ofrece una parte a Akko. Ambas ríen después de saborearlo.

—Te quedó un poco aquí —interrumpe Diana acercando su mano a la mejilla de su compañera y limpiando la comisura de su boca sin notar lo nerviosa que las pone a ambas. En respuesta, Akko sostiene la mano en su mejilla, exigiendo esa cercanía, ese suave roce.

Una vez que la distancia se cierra, Akko acerca sus labios a los de Diana y cierra los ojos. Ella la imita y se unen en corto, casto, pero muy necesitado beso.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunta Akko, las frentes de ambas aún unidas.

Diana asiente con un movimiento de cabeza incapaz de articular una palabra después del momento que acaban de compartir, ansiosa por volver a experimentar la calidez de los labios de su ahora novia.

Cuando vuelven acercar sus rostros y están a punto de volver a besarse, la puerta de la habitación se abre.

—¿Ves, Lotte? Te dije que estaban bien.

—¡Sucy!

—¿Se estaban besando? —pregunta Amanda detrás de ellas—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No podrían ser más cursis? ¡Es 14 de febrero! ¡Este es el mayor de los clichés!

Akko se levanta completamente sonrojada de la cama con intención de responderle a Amanda, pero cambia de opinión y toma a su novia por la muñeca, jalándola solo un poco delicadamente. Sin pedir permiso, salen corriendo, esquivando al resto de sus amigas. Al salir observan a Hannah y Barbara desmayadas en el pasillo y a Constanze poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar a ver lo que sucede, pero no les interesa por ahora. Ya tendrán tiempo después de explicarles a todas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Creo que no hace falta decir que jamás había escrito un fic con motivo de una "fecha especial", pero Diana y Akko me motivan a hacer cosas que antes no hacía.

Los comentarios y la retroalimentación siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
